The Secret Grand Adventures of Jack Sparrow
by ObsessedWithDepp
Summary: What happened before the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. You know after the mutiny first happened, how Jack's legend was started, and how he really got off that island plus more. Chapter 3 up! R&R!
1. The location of the treasure

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
"Captain... Captain. Captain Jack. Captain Sparrow. ." Jack repeated to himself as he took a sip of rum. He gazed down with a foolhardy smile at the treasure map that had gotten him this position.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said again and smiled.  
  
" Cap'n?" said a gruff voice from behind him startiling his daydreaming. He turned his head around lazily not showing much intrest in anything besides his own thoughts and his half drunken bottle of rum. " 'ello Barbossa!" he slurred cheerfully.  
  
Barbossa looked at him with displeasure. " What has put you in such a fine mood, Jack?"  
  
" Captain Jack." Jack corrected him proping his feet up on his desk.  
  
" CAPTAIN Jack." Barbossa scowled putting much empahisis on the word Captain. " I was thinking. We have almost arrived at the Isla de Muerta.. and well I was thinking wouldn't it be best, with the code in honor, to share the location of the treasure."  
  
Jack choked on his drink.   
" With the code in honor of course. Ye know me I like to stick to the code."  
Jack rose his eyebrow. " Drink?" He said gesturing to the full bottle of rum sitting on his his desk.  
Barbossa took the bottle and examined it.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" Fine quality rum indeed."  
  
" Only the best for a cap'n and his first mate."  
  
" The location of the treasure?" Barbossa said impatiently.  
  
" Hmm. Well I best not be greedy, eh Barbossa?" Jack stoked his beard thoughtfully.  
  
" Of course not Ja- err Captain. Ye know how us pirates ain't one bit greedy or selfish!" Barbossa chuckled and pulled a green apple out of his tattered coat.   
  
" So I geuss in the crews best intrest, I'll share the location of Isla de Muerta with ye,"  
  
" Aye!" Barbossa's mouth twisted into a demented smile. He took a bite out of the apple. " Delicous." He licked his lips with pleasure.  
  
Jack smiled approvingly at him. " So? I trust you'll be takin' good care of the map?" Jack slowly handed the map to Barbossa.  
  
" Aye, captain the code always comes first." Barbossa said taking the map greedily, ... the code comes first, even though its more like a set of guidlines... and I don't follow any guidelines but my own! He thought. " Drink up yer rum Jack, fer tommorrow we make way for Isla De Muerta!" With that Barbossa strolled out of the cabin.  
  
Jack didn't think much of Barbossa carrying his only evidence of the treasure, after all it had been a grand day. I mean he was officially Captain of the Black Pearl. Plus he had all the rum he could ever want.. and a really nice hat.  
  
A/N - Hope you liked the first chapter. It will get more exciting don't worry, hopefully I can add some humor. Next Chapter is about the mutanity, and how Bill Turner earns the name Bootstrap Bill. 


	2. Bill Turner

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Jack watched a little bug fly into his cabin through a window seeping moonlight. It buzzed around the room very lost and confused as it ran into a wall.   
  
Then it landed on Jack's bottle of rum.  
  
He attempted to pound it with his fist but he missed and the bug flew away right past his head mocking him.  
  
It landed on the wall and once again Jack tried to smash it... but he missed again.  
  
He scowled at it and threw his bottle of rum at the bug sitting in a bowl of apples.  
  
"HA!"   
  
"'ello Cap'n! Are ye okay?" said a familiar voice from behind Jack.  
  
" 'ello Bill Turner, long time no speak, eh?!"  
  
Bill stared at the fruit bowl full of broken glass, rum dripped off the sides of it. The little bug shook the rum off its wings and buzzed out the window. He really didn't want to know. " Lot's of business to take care of I 'spose."  
  
" Aye. How's the spouse?"  
  
"'Avent heard from me family in a long time. But young Will be turning 8 soon! " Bill grinned.  
  
" The little bloke's growing up! Grab a drink and sit!" Jack reached into his drawer and pulled out two new bottles of rum. He handed one to Bill.  
  
" He sure is growing up. Soon we'll be able to teach him the beauty of piracy!" Bill's smile faded, " I miss him."  
  
" Well. On a positive note, once we find that treasure you'll be able to go home to yer spouse and wife."  
  
" Aye. That is if she doesn't catch we with my damn pirate brand again!" He glanced down at the 'P' on his arm.  
  
" Thank the East India trading company fer that..."  
  
" But Jack don't ye remember, clever ol' you wrapped it up with bandages."  
  
" 'Course I remember." Jack took a sip of rum.  
  
" And it was great till Isabelle said I should go see the nurse."  
  
A/N: Isabelle is Bill's wife...  
  
" And that's when ye had to make a run for it!" Jack and Bill said at the same time then laughed.  
  
" I miss the good ol days." Bill said finally.  
  
" Aye. Would that be before or after Barbossa joined our crew?"  
  
" Before."  
  
" Aye" Jack snickered. Then he lowered his voice, " About Barbossa... I gave up the bearings to him."  
  
" Ye what?" Bill stood up and the whole desk shook.  
  
" I did it with the code in interest, Bill."  
  
" I know ye did." Bill sighed. " But can ye really trust him?"  
  
" I can trust the code."  
  
Bill made a groaning noise and stuffed himself back into his chair.  
  
" Look, I heard something about the treasure... I think ye might want to hear about this."  
  
" What?"  
  
" There's 'spose to be a curse upon the treasure. When the treasure is taken from it's resting place. A curse is set upon whomever lifts the treasure from the box. The curse will not be removed till every piece of the gold is back in the box, and the blood repaid."  
  
" Whose blood is te be repaid?"  
  
" The blood of whoever takes the treasure out of its box."  
  
" So what is the curse exactly?"  
  
" You become the living dead. Food turns to ash in your mouth, you can't drink or feel. In the moonlight you become yer true self. Skeletons."  
  
" I don't believe in ghost stories, Jack."  
  
" Me either, I'm just telling you. In case. Look, if worse comes to worse, do what's right by you."  
  
Bill nodded.  
  
Silence.  
  
" I got a new hat." Jack said finally.  
  
Bill laughed. " I hope'd ye would... yer old one only had about a thousand holes in it. If ye could even call it a hat..."  
  
Jack stood up and put it on as if he was a king being crowned. Then he admired himself in the musty mirror that hung on his wall.  
  
" Oh! Jack ye look soooo lovely!" Bill said in a high-pitched voice. " Lemme try it on!" He said pulling it from Jack's head and placing it on his own.  
  
"Hmm.. Well. I'd say it looks better on me, mate."  
  
" Boy I'm starved." Bill handed the hat back to Jack.  
  
" Apple?"  
  
" Err.." He looked at the rum soaked apples in disgust. " What's with you and apples?"  
  
" Not me. Barbossa's taken a fancy to them."  
  
Bill snickered. " Weird fellow that Barbossa is."  
  
" Not as strange as you and me, mate!"   
  
" Best be getting on my way. Don't want anybody to get suspicious."  
  
" Aye."  
  
Bill walked slowly out of the cabin. "Just don't do anything stupid, Jack." He said quietly to himself. "Please... don't do anything stupid... not again at least." With that Bill walked down into his cabin as the Black Pearl glowed in the ghostly blue moonlight.  
  
Coming soon: Jack gets betrayed by his "loyal crew", Jack's legend is born, Jack meets Annemarie... and more... 


	3. Long Live Jack Sparrow

A/N: Hooray! I like this chapter... but don't take my word for it... (Take off from Reading Rainbow) Okay, please read and review!  
  
Jack was startled by a hand furiously shaking his shoulder. " Git up!" The voice said in a demanding deep Jamaican accent.  
  
"Eh?" He said turning over on his bed to see Bo'sun staring at him with a deadly look in his eyes. Using one hand he pulled Jack out of bed and dragged him out of the cabin." Is there a problem? How's about we discuss this over rum?" Jack pleaded as he struggled to get free of Bo'sun's grasp. " Parley! Remember the code. Ye can't do any harm to the captain!"  
  
" Good thing he ain't the captain." Pintel snickered to Ragetti who nodded and smiled stupidly.  
  
" I.. What?! Barbossa will have your head for this! " Jack said as he was thrown to the deck of the ship with a thud.   
  
" He would if it wasn't Barbossa who planed this... Jack Sparrow." Barbossa's haunting shadow lingered over Jack. Jack attempted to get up but Barbossa kicked him back down, only after spitting on him.  
  
Jack made a disgusted face and wiped his spit covered arm on Bo'sun. Bo'sun growled. " You've really got to stop that growling -" Jack said pointing a finger at him.  
  
" - Shut up scum!" Barbossa yelled. " I need to talk to ye..." He said softly in an attempt to sound like he cared." First of all, Captain Jack say hello to yer loyal crew."  
  
He looked around him to see the rest of the crew all smiling savagly at him.  
  
" D'ye wanna know what made them so happy?" Barbossa said showing rotten teeth.  
  
" Not particularly."  
  
Barbossa pulled out the tattered map of the Isla De Mueta" The crew appreciates ye giving them the map, to tell you the truth, we thought you wouldn't be of any use to us. But I suppose keeping ye this long was a good thing..."  
  
Jack's jaw dropped. He didn't have anything to say.  
  
" Shocked, eh? Guess your not as smart as I thought. Any whom, the crew and I decided to elect a new captain."  
  
" And who might that be?" Jack said in a tone of mock concern.  
  
" Yer looking at him." Barbossa said still smiling.  
  
Jack made an- I- hate-you grin at him.  
  
" So now that that is taken' care of... we'll need to dispose of the old captain. How do we propose we do that mates?" He turned to his crew.   
  
They shouted in reply:  
  
" Shoot him!"  
  
" No! Kill him!"  
  
" I say we beat him!"  
  
" Let's hang him!"  
  
" All good ideas... but I got something better. Something to make him suffer." Barbossa said taking a bite out of an apple.  
  
" You know Barbossa... you always were a good fist mate.." Jack spoke desperately.  
  
Barbossa ignored him. " I say we maroon him on an island. We'll give him a pistol with a single shot.... I'm sure he'll find it real easy to shoot him self after weeks of no water and a starving belly."  
  
" Aye!" Said the crew in agreement.  
  
" What do you think of that Jack?"  
  
" I think.. I think it doesn't matter what I think." Jack said attempting reverse physcology.  
  
" Yer right it don't."   
  
Soon enough Jack was standing helplessly at the edge of that damned plank.   
  
A/N: Poor Jack! Even when he is feeling so helpless he is still sexy!  
  
He cursed at himself silently for trusting Barbossa. Barbossa and the crew laughed as they threw a pistol with one shot into the water.   
  
" Fetch Bitch!" Somebody said.  
  
Jack could hear the chantings of the pirates behind him.   
  
" LONG LIVE JACK SPARROW!" They sang.  
  
After takening one last look at his ship, Jack felt his legs fall from under him and he was soon submerged under the icy black water. He could feel the freezing water penetrate his skin.   
  
He looked back at the ship sailing away. Barbossa shouted to him " Take this to remember me!" With that he tossed the bitten out of apple at Jack, which splashed by his side.  
  
Barbossa never did finish that apple....  
  
A/N: I hope you liked! I did! More to come one of these days.. 


End file.
